This disclosure relates to person support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses that incorporate or are used with vital signs monitoring devices and movement detection systems.
Person support apparatuses can include beds, chairs, stretchers, seats, mattresses, therapy surfaces, furniture, and the like, or other apparatuses that support a person. Hospital beds and stretchers, hospital mattresses, and wheelchairs are examples of such apparatuses that support persons. Consumer beds, chairs, and furniture are also examples of such person support apparatuses, as are seats for vehicles, businesses, and venues.
Vital signs monitors monitor one or more physiological parameters of a person, such as body temperature, pulse rate, heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate, as well as other body signs, such as end-tidal CO2, SpO2 (saturation of oxygen in arterial blood flow, sometimes referred to as pulse oximetry), and other indicators of the person's physiological state. Movement and/or position detection systems monitor the movement of a person to determine if they are attempting to exit the support apparatus. Movement and/or position detection systems are sometimes included as part of a hospital bed.
While various systems have been developed, there is still a need for further contributions and improvements in these areas of technology, particularly with regard to predicting the onset of an adverse condition prior to the occurrence of the condition.